Erik's Savior
by chrissymama
Summary: A hellish monster. That is what Erik sees himself as. And monsters can't be saved. Can they? When our Phantom of the Opera starts having strange dreams at night, he begins to beg the differ. But who is the Man and why would He want to save him? E/C eventually.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or The Bible. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Erik's POV**

 _There is darkness all around me. Not that I don't like it. I am well acquainted with it, seeing that a disfigured monster like myself would have to hide from the harsh, uncaring world above in the dark, sunless void that is my lair under my Opera House. But this darkness is not like the darkness I am used to. The darkness of my lair is comforting (at least to me) and full of music. This darkness was cold, unfeeling, and silent. Then, I heard shouts and harsh laughter. 'Oh no! Not again!' I think to myself, as I prepare to see my younger self in a cage with people laughing at me and my "master" beating me. Soon, the darkness fades, revealing a blue sky. The shouts and laughter were still heard all around me, now in a form of a huge crowd, but then I noticed that none were directed at me. "What's going on?" I say to myself. Then, I began to hear some of the words that the people were saying._

 _"BLASPHEMER!" One bellowed.  
_

 _"HOW DARE HE CALL HIMSELF THE SON OF GOD!" Another replied._

 _"SHOW US A SIGN THAT YOU ARE GOD'S SON, MIRACLE WORKER!" Someone mocked._

 _"ALL HAIL THE KING OF THE JEWS!" A group of men laughed._

 _Suddenly, I saw who they were yelling at. It was a Man, who appeared to have been beaten within an inch of His life and He was carrying a huge piece of wood that looked like a lowercase 't'. As He was about to pass by, He fell with a crash. I noticed that the crowd had proceeded to back away, leaving me in front of Him. He was breathing in big gulps of air as I noticed His body beginning to shake from exhaustion and that a wreath of what appeared to be thorns was slammed into His head. Then, He lifted His head and looked at me. His eyes, although swollen and bruised, bore into mine with so much intensity and, to my bewilderment, love and understanding that I couldn't look at Him for more than a few seconds lest I breakdown and cry. And as soon as He had fallen, He got up, picked up the heavy piece of wood, and stumbled on His way._

* * *

I woke up with a start, causing me to bump my head against the roof of my coffin. Rubbing my head, I pushed the lid open, and got out, perplexed. It's rare that I would go to sleep at night and when I do, I would normally have nightmares of my time as a sideshow attraction in a gypsy caravan or my time as an assassin in the Shah's service during my stay in Persia. This was the first time that I had a regular dream. A confusing one, maybe, but a dream all the same. _Who was that Man? What happened to Him? Is He someone I know?_ As I got ready for the day, I began to think about the dream some more. As I picked up my mask from the table next to my bed and was about to place it on my deformed face, I stopped for a moment. _Why did He look at me, a deformed beast, as if I was a close friend._ I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard familiar footsteps from the entrance of my lair. I put my mask on, got dressed into my usual black attire and snuck over to where my unexpected guest stood.

"Well, Daroga. Come for a visit, have you?"

I watched the man jump and turn to face me.

"Erik! Why must you insist on sneaking up on me like that?" Nadir Kahn scolded.

"Oh relax, old man. I meant no harm." I replied, smirking.

The Daroga frowned at me, making my smirk grow bigger as I heard him give a loud, exasperated sigh as he walked to my kitchen to make the two of us some tea. I sat on the couch that was in the Louis-Phillip room, waiting for Nadir to finish making the tea when I noticed how much Nadir reminded me of the Man in my strange dream. As I reminisced on the dream, I didn't notice that Nadir had returned and was staring at me, a concerned look on his face.

"Erik? What's troubling you, old friend?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"  
"I say,Daroga," I huffed defensively, "You are rather inquisitive today."

That shut Nadir up instantly. After a rather silent cup of tea, The Daroga left, leaving me to my thoughts again. I walked to the music room, where my organ, my most prized possession sat and began to play. My thoughts soon became part of my music as the notes flowed through me and time seemed to cease to exist until, to my surprise, I began to fall asleep again.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So I bet you're wondering what happened to my Jesus/Mary Magdalene ship that I made some time ago. Well, I had deleted it since I realized that some people would take the story as biblical fact and believe it instead of reading the Bible for themselves and I don't want that to happen. ANYWAYS, this story has been bopping around my head for a while, especially since he was supposedly born into a Catholic family. So I hope you R &R and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. M'kay bye!**


End file.
